For The First Time
by horanswhore
Summary: When he met her, he was blown away. When they went on their first date, he fell in love.


**Author's Note: **Back with a new one shot. Flashbacks are italicized.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Adam watched as Smackdown's newest acquirement walked through the door of the arena. Her dark haired was curled and pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were covered behind a pair of Ray Bans. Her body was slim and she seemed about five foot six. He had no idea who she was, he didn't even know her name or where she trained. If she came from FCW or OVW, he would have known about it. There wasn't even any talk about her in the locker rooms. Didn't anyone else know she was coming? He watched as a tall, dark haired man approached her. The man took her hand, kissing the back of it. That British bastard was always such a charmer. She slipped her Ray Bans atop her head and Adam saw her eyes. They were like sparkling emeralds. They were gorgeous, just like her.<em>

_ He straightened himself up when she started coming his way. When she was within five feet of him, he greeted her. "Hey," he weakly said._

_ "Hi," she smiled, sounding more chipper than he was. "I'm Savannah."_

_ "Adam." He extended his hand and she shook it._

_ "I know who you are, Mr. Rated-R Superstar."_

_ Adam chuckled. "Funny that you know who I am, but I have no idea who you are."_

_ "What do you mean?" she asked, as they walked down the arena hallway._

_ "You're not from FCW or OVW, are you?" he replied._

_ "Oh. I see and no, I'm not. My dad trained me."_

_ "Your dad a wrestler?"_

_ "More like MMA fighter."_

_ "MMA? I think you're in the wrong business, darling," Adam chuckled._

_ "Oh, no. I'm in the right business. My dad may be an MMA fighter, but I was trained by one of his good friends, Steve Austin. So I'm like a double threat. I've got MMA skills and wrestling ability. Better watch your back, superstar," she winked, leaving him behind her._

_ Adam chuckled to himself. She was a bit of a fireball already and he liked her. For the first time, he saw something in Savannah and he knew he wanted her to be his._

XXX

_ Adam stood in front of the mirror, fixing the buttons on his plaid flannel. He was so nervous about his first date with Savannah that he wasn't looking where he buttoning his buttons. It took about two months since she entered the business for him to ask her out. He'd seen other guys ask her out, but she rejected them all. Except one. And that one was him. Maybe she liked him back. Maybe that's why she said yes. He shook his thoughts out of his head. But then again, why would she say yes to him and no to all the others? She had to like him. Or at least something like that._

_ He finally got to Savannah's apartment building. He thanked the doorman when the door was opened for him and then asked the concierge at the front desk for her apartment number._

_ "I can save you the trouble and call her for you, let her know you're here," he said._

_ "That'd be great. Thanks," Adam replied, then took a seat on one of the armchairs in the lobby. He waited for a few minutes before the concierge said she would be down soon. Adam sighed heavily. This has been his first date he's had in years and he was really nervous about it. As he fumbled with his phone, Savannah appeared by his side. "Hey superstar," she said. He smiled when he heard her voice. That had become like a nickname to him from her. He thought it was cute._

_ "Hey beautiful," he confidently said. "Are you ready?"_

_ "Yup. Let's go," she smiled, extending out her hand. She led them out the building and when she found a motorcycle parked in front instead of a car, Adam practically fell onto her because she stopped so sudden. "Is, uh, this our ride?" she questioned, her voice a bit shaky._

_ "Yeah. Is it a problem?" Adam asked, worried, since he saw the look on her face._

_ Savannah sighed heavily. The last time she was on a motorcycle, she was in an accident and lost the closest person in her life. She still cringed at the sound of one. She collapsed onto a nearby bench, Adam sitting next to her. "I just had a bad experience the last time I was on a bike. I lost my brother that night. We were hanging out that day and we took his motorcycle instead of his car. We were coming home from the movies when we got hit by a drunk driver. I survived and unfortunately, he didn't. That was three years ago, but even until this day, it stills hurts. I'm sorry, Adam. I don't think I can do this."_

_ "No," he said. "I'll call a car for us. Just gimme a sec." He got up, walking a few feet away from her. He wasn't going to call it quits on this date before it even began. When he got back to the bench, Savannah had her legs hugged to her chest, her chin resting on top of her knees. Her sparkling green eyes seemed distant. Adam took one of her free hands and held it in his. "Hey. I'm really sorry about your brother," he rustled. Her head twisted his way and she had a light smile on her face._

_ "Thanks Addy. I miss him, y'know, every day. I did this for him," she said._

_ "Did what?" he wondered._

_ "I became a wrestler for him. He adored wrestling when we were kids. We bonded over it all the time and when he could, our dad would bring us to shows. He wanted to be a wrestler instead of an MMA fighter when we were little. Dad didn't mind it. As long as we were happy doing it, whether we were a wrestler or MMA fighter, a photographer, chef, businessman, lawyer, doctor, whatever. If we were happy, then our dad was happy. He always encouraged us to follow our hearts and wrestling was a big part of my brother's heart. My career is dedicated to my brother. I wished every day he was doing this with me."_

_ And if Adam couldn't have fallen in love with Savannah even more, he just did._

XXX

_ "Hey man! What's up? What are we doing at Cartier?" Jay, Adam's best friend, asked._

_ "I want to propose to Savannah," Adam spat out._

_ "What? Really?" Jay exclaimed. He knew his best friend was in love with his girlfriend, but he never knew he wanted to propose to her. He smiled. This was great._

_ "Yeah. I love her more than anything and we've been going out for the last four years. I think it's time."_

_ "Well, bud. That's great. I'm happy for you, but shouldn't you been asking maybe her best friend for help with picking out an engagement ring? I'm not an expert on jewelry."_

_ "I know that. Maryse is on her way. You're here just because you're my best friend," Adam said. A few minutes later, Maryse showed up and the three of them went ring shopping._

_ Later that night, after the show had ended, Adam called out every single Superstar and Diva out to the ring. That included Savannah. He wanted to propose to her in front of all them, the crowd as well. "Savannah, could you get in the ring with me please?" Adam asked._

_ Savannah looked at her friends around her. They nodded for her to go ahead. So she got in the ring. "Adam, what are you doing?" she whispered._

_ "Just listen," he said. "When I met you the first time you walked into that arena three years ago, I felt like it was love at first sight and for me, it truly was. You were the most gorgeous human being I've ever laid my eyes on. You mean everything to me, Savannah and I love you. You were there for me through everything. When I got injured, when I became a ten time World Heavyweight Champion, and everything else in-between. I can't see myself with anyone, but you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."_

_ Adam then got down on knee, reaching inside his boot for the tiny box that held the ring he bought with Maryse and Jay a few weeks ago. He looked up at Savannah. Her eyes were watering and she had a small smile on her face. "Savannah, will you marry me?"_

_ Savannah felt a huge lump in her throat. This came from nowhere. She had clue at all that Adam had intentions of asking her to marry him, but she loved him more than anything in the world. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you," she said excitedly as she nodded her head. She watched as Adam slipped on the huge rock of an engagement ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she gave him a kiss. The arena erupted in a loud roar of cheers and applause._

_ This was definitely one of the best moments of Adam's life. To be honest, Savannah saying yes to proposal was way better than him becoming a ten time World Champ._

XXX

"Hey Adam! You ready?" Jay asked, coming from behind his best friend and patting him on the shoulder.

"Never been more ready in my life, Jay. Nervous though," Adam replied, snapping out of his trance. He was just remembering the first time he saw Savannah, their first date, when he first asked her to marry him. Those were all their happiest times. He couldn't have picked a better girl to marry.

"Nervous? Man, once you see her, you'll forget about being nervous. She loves you."

"And I love her. This is my first marriage. I just want to make sure it goes right. Have you seen her?"

"I'm positive it will. You two are perfect for each other and yes, I have. She looks stunning," Jay smiled. "Now come on. You have a wedding to go to."

Adam stood up straight at the altar with his best men behind him, Jay, Randy, John, Zack, and Curt. He fiddled with his thumbs as he waited for Savannah to walk out. He couldn't wait any longer to see her. It's been about two days since he's seen her and to be honest, that was the longest they've spent apart. Since they were on the same brand, they were _always_ traveling together and you'd think they'd get sick of spending so much time together, but they weren't. They loved spending time with each other.

He stood at attention when the wedding March began playing and the flower girls, ring bearer, and her bridesmaids started walking out. His blue eyes brightened up even more when he saw his soon to be wife. Jay was right. She looked absolutely _stunning_. Her dress was strapless with a crystals at the bust, the skirt draped and flowy. His smile grew from ear to ear. All he wanted to do was hug and kiss her, but he had to wait. Adam shook her father's hand once he gave her away to him. Then the ceremony started.

"...And I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Adam wasted no time. He grabbed Savannah and gave her a passionate kiss, his arms wrapped around her body as their family and friends before them cheered. When they pulled apart, he still had a big smile on his face. "I love you," he rustled into her ear.

"I love you, too, Addy," she smiled back, calling him by the nickname she gave him when they became friends. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever," Adam repeated as he grabbed her hand and they walked back down the aisle. For the first time, in a long time, he felt at peace with the world and the happiest. He was now married to the most beautiful, sweetest woman to ever walk into his life. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you all liked it :)


End file.
